This is War
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: Astrid Hofferson is a hard-working girl with a confusing family. She's happy and has everything she needs... but that all changes when her cousin comes to live with the Hoffersons to escape war. Astrid's cousin captures the attention of everyone (even Astrid's boyfriend!) and retrieves everything that Astrid has. While the war outside rages on, Astrid prepares for a war of her own.
1. Chapter 1 - My Cousins

"Mum, why can't I get my own room?" I ask. She sighed and turned to me.

"Astrid, we've been over this. There's too many people in this family and our house is much too small."  
"Well, Papa and I can build a new room," I offer hopefully. Mum shook her head.  
"Please continue sharing with John."

Just then, my younger twin siblings Ruffnut and Tuffnut came running in.  
"Dagur and Heather are coming!" they shouted.  
I groaned. I hadn't seen my cousins in years; I couldn't even remember what they looked like.

"When will they be here?" Mum asked. The doorbell rang.  
"Now."

* * *

My name is Astrid Hofferson. I'm sixteen years old. I have two younger siblings, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're fourteen year old twins. I also have an older brother named John, he's eighteen.

Heather is my age. She lives across the world. She had to flee here, to Kansas. Why? Because of war. Her father Oswald is fighting in the war. There's also Dagur, who is John's age but mentally twelve (like the twins). Their mother Sally is my mother Ingrid's sister.  
Confusing family.

* * *

Heather, Dagur, and Sally walked in. Ruff and Tuff tackled him to the floor. Sally and Mum shared a hug while Heather set down her stuff.  
"Go say hi to Heather," John whispered to me. I walked away.

* * *

I woke up early to get ready for school. I ran outside to feed the animals. Someone was at the border fence. I grinned. Hiccup.  
He lives on the farm near me. His father owns more land, but our lands border each other.  
"Hey Hiccup!" I say as I feed the chickens.  
"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup climbed over the fence and began helping me collect eggs.  
"My cousins are here," I mutter.  
"Huh. That's cool."

I frowned.  
"It's not cool."  
"Why?"  
"Because... I don't know."  
"Give em' a chance. Besides, you've got me as backup!"  
"I know."

* * *

Hiccup and I usually go over our homework on the bus ride to school. However, I had to sit alone while Heather copied Hiccup's homework into her book.  
"Thank you!" she said. The bus arrived at school. I jumped out and the to class.

"My name is Heather, I'm from London and I'm here to avoid the war!" Heather said in front of the class. Some boys whistled and many girls began to whisper. I didn't blame them. Heather was gorgeous!  
"Hey!" Hiccup whispered from my left.  
"Hmm?"  
"After school, can you-"  
"Excuse me, but the teacher says I have to sit here now," Heather says, setting her stuff down on my desk.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah. You can sit over there, next to the boy with the black hair."  
Heather pointed to the back of the room.

I groaned as I dragged my backpack to the desk next to Snotlout, the school flirt.

* * *

At lunch, I started going to where I sit with my friends Greta and Stephanie, but Heather was in my spot. I sighed and went to the only empty table. Hiccup ran over with his lunch and sat next to me.  
"Sorry Astrid," he said apologetically. I shrugged.  
"It's only the first day. Maybe things will get better."  
"HICCUP!" Heather cried. She ran over and dragged him to where she and my friends were sitting. Hiccup's sandwich flew out of his lunch and I caught it.

When lunch was over I went up to him.  
"You dropped this," I say, handing him his sandwich.  
"Thanks. So... my dog had puppies yesterday! Would you like to see them after school?" Hiccup asked.  
I gasp.  
"Of course I would! That's awesome!"  
Hiccup smiled. "Great! See ya, Astrid!"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Puppies

I ran off the bus after school and sped up to my room.

"Astrid, is that you?" my mom called up.

"Yeah, mum!" I answer, pulling out my homework and frantically scribbling the answers down as fast as I could. I wanted to finish as soon as possible so I could visit Hiccup, his dog Mary, and her puppies.

About a half hour later I was done. Slamming my book shut, I shoved it into my bag, dressed into my work attire, and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going, Astrid?" Aunt Sally asked. Heather was sitting next to her, working on the homework.

"I'm going to a friend's house."

"Who's this friend?" father asked.

"Hiccup."

"Ooh, can I come?" Heather asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"We're doing field work, plus I'd recommend you finish the homework before going anywhere. The teachers get mad if you come to school with incomplete homework," I say. Heather frowned, disappointed, and turned back to her work.

"I'll be back before dinner," I state as I closed the door.

* * *

"Hiccup!" I yell as I ran into his field. I could see the tip of his auburn hair, poking out of the tops of the tall wheat plants.

"Astrid! You made it!" he grinned.

"Of course!"

"Did you finish the homework?" he asked.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" I smirk. He grinned again, grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the barn.

"Mary is in here. She has four puppies!" he said as we enter.

I walked near Mary. She was curled up in a dog bed with four sleeping puppies around her. When she saw me she began to wag her tail tremendously. I giggle and pat her on the head. She licked my hand and then my face.

"Ugh!" I groan. I examined the puppies. They looked like her, black and white. Two were all black with white paws, another had a white tipped tail, and the last one's front two paws and ears were white.

"They're all so adorable!" I squeal. Hiccup laughed. It wasn't usually like me to get all excited and squeal because of something cute, but Hiccup was the only one who actually encountered me doing such.

"You can have one, you know," he offered. My jaw dropped. He wanted to give one of the puppies to _me?_

"What?!"

"You heard me. You can have one. No one needs five dogs. Well, actually six if you count the male dog."

"Hiccup... no! I can't take one of Mary's puppies! Even though I want to..." I tried pushing the offer away, but he kept pushing.

"I swear Astrid, just agree to it!"

I thought it through. We were in need of a new sheepdog to help herd the animals, and that was the breed of these puppies. Plus, we only had one dog and he was getting old.

"Ugh, fine! Only to make you shut up! And only if it's a male, cause that's all my dad would take," I accept.

"Great! They're currently three days old, so I'll bring one of the boys in... uh... three weeks! Thanks Astrid, we can't handle all these animals," Hiccup hugged me. I felt my face turning red but I ignored it.

"Uhm... no problem!"

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the house. Everyone was eating. Mother sighed.

"Sit down Astrid," she said. "We have some things to talk about."

"What's going on?" I ask as I took my seat at the table.

"I'm going to be allowing people from your class to come here and work in the fields. I want you to teach the girls how to pick the cotton and handle the twins," Father said. I groaned.

"Whyyyy?"

"Because I said so," Mum snapped.

"Good one Mum, you should become a lawyer," I roll my eyes. I could see her face getting mad but she shut her mouth and stayed put. Ruff and Tuff were trying to conceal their laughter. I smirked and continued to eat, satisfied.

"You will do as we say," she said before going to the sink to do the dishes.

Father turned to me.

"Just make sure everything is under control."

"Yes father..."

* * *

As I got ready for bed, Heather knocked on the door.

"Hey Astrid."

"What do you want."

"Nothing. Just a question."

"Well, I don't have any questions for you."

"You know what I mean. Anyways, are you and Hiccup a thing?"

"What? NO!"

Heather simply nodded and left the room. I frown. _What's she up to?_

* * *

 **Welp, that's that for now!**

 **I'm planning on there being around four more chapters for this book...**

 **Ya it's short.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Rebel**


End file.
